dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitamin Flintheart
First Appearance: March 9th, 1944. Vitamin Flinheart is an actor and friend of Dick Tracy. He occasionally found himself on the wrong side of the law and he crossed paths with several of Tracy's more notable rogues, including Flattop, Blowtop, Measles, Influence, and Shaky. Vitamin frequently eats vitamin pills and drinks Bromo-selzter, an antacid. He has a distinctive moustache and he habitually addresses Tracy as "Richard". Early in his career, Vitamin appeared in a series of "B" Westerns as the sidekick of cowboy hero Vista Bill. Early Appearances Vitamin first met Dick Tracy when Vitamin became an unwitting accomplice of Flattop. Vitamin was present while Flattop was hiding out in the replica of the Santa Maria where the notorious killer eventually met his end. Later that year, Vitamin became smitten with the talent of the Summer Sisters, despite their involvement with The Brow. Vitamin met and married the actress Snowflake Falls after she was freed from the influence of Shaky. Vitamin later fell on hard times after losing a significant amount of money in a casino owned by Influence. Vitamin managed to purchase and operate a hamburger stand in the City, and became the performance tutor of the young girl singer Themesong. Vitamin and Themesong had an acrimonious relationship, but Vitamin carried on out of deference to his friend Christmas Early, who had become Themesong's guardian. Vitamin was eventually found by Influence, who hypnotized and humiliated Vitamin as part of a revenge plot. Vitamin in the 50s Shortly before Vitamin met Blowtop, Snowflake passed away from an illness. Vitamin disguised his grief with his usual bravado. When young Sparkle Plenty became a popular television performer, Dick Tracy recommended to B.O. Plenty and Gravel Gertie that Vitamin should act as Sparkle's manager. Gertie was charmed by Vitamin's flattery, but B.O. took offense. Sparkle sided with her father and voice displeasure about working with Vitamin. In spite of this, Vitamin had the child's best interests at heart and acted on her behalf. Vitamin was targeted by the extortionist T.V. Wiggles, who threatened to harm Sparkle unless Vitamin paid him a percentage of her earnings. Vitamin agreed, fearing for Sparkle's safety. Wiggles later attracted the attention of the police and was killed while trying to evade capture. After this, Vitamin was absent from Tracy's life for a long period of time. Vitamin Returns During the period in which Big Boy had issued his Open Contract on Dick Tracy, Tess and Honey were sent to California to stay with Vitamin, in order to put them out of harm's way. Vitamin was instrumental in the safe birth of Tess Tracy's second child, and the boy was given the middle name "Flintheart" in honor of his benefactor. In 1981, Vitamin opened a dinner theater in the City, and secured Hollywood star B.U. Tiffil for the first show. The production was plagued by sabotage attempts, but Vitamin was able to maintain composure. In 1983, Vitamin seriously considered becoming a client of the cryogenics specialist Dr. Kryos Freezedrei after the aging actor began to have concerns about his mortality. This led to Tracy's involvement with the revived criminal Pruneface. Years later, Vitamin was co-starring in a production of the play "Sleuth" alongside actor Barry Moore when Moore was killed and and had his identity usurped by the revenge-seeking Harley Niav, aka Putty Puss. Niav's features began to "melt" on stage during a performance, which prompted Dick Tracy to interrupt the show and attempt to apprehend him. Vitamin tried to maintain the integrity of the production, but was unable to do so. Vitamin had a wax musuem at the Land O' Plenty theme park, which featured wax figures of many of his more memorable roles. In 1990, Vitamin become involved with the production of the feature film "The Dick Tracy Story". He also became engaged to Fame, a young starlet. Tracy suspected that Fame was using Vitamin to further her career. When Fame fell to her death from the Hollywood sign, she survived just long enough to tell Vitamin that she loved him before she died. Tracy had doubts about whether she meant it, but kept them from his grieving friend. Vitamin Returns, Again In 2012, Vitamin acted as the Mole's agent when Mole agreed to appear in a wrestling match against Thunderchild. Later that year, Vitamin appeared at a retrospective/convention of Vista Bill films, where he discovered a murder victim, Arthur Curry. He did not hesitate to delay his personal appearance and notify his friend Dick Tracy. Also in 2012, Vitamin met the winner of the Sunny Wheat cereal Vitamin Flintheart look-alike contest, an elderly gentleman named Walt Wallet. Vitamin introduced Walt to Tracy, and was surprised to learn that they were already acquainted. Tracy pointed out that Walt doesn't look much like Vitamin, but Vitamin disregarded this. Appearances in Other Media '1940s Feature Films' Vitamin Flintheart was a character in 2 of the theatrically-released Dick Tracy movies produced during the 1940s, starring Morgan Conway. Vitaman was played by actor Ian Keith in "Dick Tracy Vs. Cueball" and "Dick Tracy's Dilemma". '"Dick Tracy in B Flat"' Vitamin Flintheart was a character in the humorous radio play "Dick Tracy in B Flat", produced for Armed Forces Radio in February of 1945. He was played by Frank Morgan. '1950s TV Series' Vitamin Flintheart appeared as a character in the 1950s "Dick Tracy" television series starring Ralph Byrd. Vitamin was played by actor Richard Kean. In one episode, Vitamin was framed for murder by B-B Eyes, with whom he had been operating a drama school. 'Movie Continuity' Vitamin Flintheart did not appear as a character in the 1990 "Dick Tracy" featire film or the comic book tie-in. He was a character in the follow-up novel "Dick Tracy Goes to War" written by Max Allan Collins. In the novel, Vitamin had purchased the nightclub formerly operated by Big Boy and had turned it into a venue for the USO called the Stage-Door Canteen. He employed several musical acts including the Summer Sisters, 88 Keyes, Spike Dyke and his band, and the singer Black Pearl. Unbeknownst to Vitamin, his club was also the headquarters for the subversive Mrs. Pruneface. When a rift developed between Dick Tracy and Tess Trueheart, Vitamin observed Tess' activities in the company of 88 Keyes and reported this to Tracy. Later, when Tracy learned of Mrs. Pruneface's activities, he acquired the keys to the building from Vitamin in order to stage an early-morning raid. Vitamin, distraught over learning how his club had been used, turned over management to the USO. Notes *In his first appearance, Vitamin claimed to be fifty years old. *Among his other film credits, Vitamin lists "English Summer", "The World's A Stage", "The Lewis and Clark Story", "The Bowery Boys Meet the Bard", & "Abbott and Costello Meet Columbus". Known Relatives *Snowflake Falls, wife (Deceased) Category:Actors